Reboot: Lost forever
by YueRaven224
Summary: The boy wonder has finnally meet his end. Or has he? A year after his death, a new villan arrives and he is way too familiar. Is Robin still alive? If he is, how? Will he return to the team or will he fall into darkness, and be lost to them forever? Warning: character death, dark themes, Chalant at first but will eventually turn into BirdFlash.
1. Tourture

**Finally, the chapter is here. The pairing poll has been closed. I was surprised at how many people voted so quickly. Then when everybody stopped, I added the reviews of what you said you wanted with the results and it is tied! So I came up with an idea to add both pairings just at different times. We will start with RobinxZattannna. I'm not sure yet about the red-x/talon thing, someone also mentioned renegade so that will come later and I will put up that poll on my profile. Ok, on with the story.**

**Robin POV **

The pain is too overwhelming. Another scream rips through my through my throat as Joker makes another cut into my chest. I can hear my teammates crying in the background, begging Joker to stop hurting me. The madman just keeps laughing as he continues to damage me. He makes one last cut into my chest before he pulls the knife away. He takes a look at my chest, admiring his work. He had carved his name into my chest. I look into my teammate's eyes as Joker left the room to retrieve his next torture device. Both of the whites of my mask had fallen off so I knew they could see the fear in my eyes as I could see theirs.

This isn't how this day was supposed to go. It was just supposed to be a simple covert mission but of course that just had to go wrong just like it did seven years ago. Today was the anniversary of my parents deaths. I guess this whole thing was my fault too like how their deaths were my fault. Suddenly, Kaldur spoke up.

"I am sorry Robin." He stated. What? Why was he apologizing when it had all been my fault?

"No, Kaldur, I'm sorry, I should've known tha-"

"Stop!" Yelled Zattanna " Dick, you sacrificed yourself, you'd just been tortured to protect us and _you're _apologizing? And on today of all days?" I didn't know what to that so I just remained silent. Then the doors slammed opened and the clown prince of crime walked into the room with his signature eerie grin plastered on his face. He pulled out his knife again and leaned in close to my face.

"Well bird boy, I should be leaving soon, Batsy should be on his way by now. I just want to give you another keepsake from uncle J!" He pressed the tip of the knife on the left corner of my mouth. I kept a straight face and glared at him.

"Why so serious?" He laughed as he cut me. He had slashed upwards, making it look like a smile. It wasn't too deep but deep enough to leave a scar, then he did the same to the other side so I now looked like I had a big smile on my face. I saw him put something on top of me but I was too dizzy from the blood loss to figure out what it was. My teammates on the other hand, seemed to know what is was as they screamed for him to take it off me. He got up and left the room. My friends struggled against their restraints as the item on me started to make a ticking noise. I suddenly realized what it was. It was a bomb.

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn! Well, there you go. First chapter of the Reboot complete. I hope you all enjoy this. I will update soon.**

**mKay bYe!**


	2. The End of Robin

**Hey….. Okay don't be mad, I have been meaning to update but I had writers block. But now I'm back! Sorry if this chapter is sort of lame….. anyways, on with the story.  
**

…_It was a bomb…_

**Rob. POV**

The bomb was not that big, but it was enough to kill us, defiantly. I could only hope that Batman and the others would find us soon. Suddenly, I heard a voice. It sounded like Zattanna. I concentrated on the sound of her voice, trying to make out the words the best I could, but it was hard for I was losing more blood then before, and rapidly, and I felt dizzy. I couldn't focus, but still I tried until I was able to make out her words.

"Dick! Dick please, if you can hear me, then do something to show me you're alive." I tried to use my voice but my mouth was on fire. The burning pain was keeping me from moving my lips. Suddenly, the pain stopped, all of it. I opened my eyes and saw Zattanna sitting beside me.

"Zee? How…?"

"No time to explain Dick, the charm I put on you will not last very long. We need to leave now before the bomb goes off." She ushered me to the door and we met up with the rest of the team at the bio ship. Before we got onboard, someone jumped up from behind the ship and a gun went off. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and my world turned black.

**KF POV**

'_Oh God'_ I thought as I saw my best friend lying on the ground, unmoving, his eyes lifeless. Whoever had the gun was gone now but I had a pretty good idea who it was. I knelt beside him, staring at the body of the boy who had become like a brother to me in disbelief. I put my fingers to his neck, hoping to find a pulse only to feel nothing.

"Is he…?" asked Artemis. I let out a sob I didn't know I was holding back as a response and nodded my head. I put my fingers on his eyelids and closed them. This wasn't supposed to happen. They had escaped, they had disarmed the bomb and were going home. It wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to be dead right now. I picked him up into my arms and held him.

"I'm so sorry Dick" I whispered as the Justice League arrived.

**Well….. I meant for this to be longer but I hope this was enough to satisfy all of you till next time. If you have any suggestions for this story then put it in a review or PM me. I want to hear from you guys.**

**mKay bYe - Yue**


	3. Important AN please read!

**Hello there every one. I known its been forever since I've updated but right now, my hearts just not into this story. I'm just not that much into this fandom anymore, I mean I still like it but now I'm into other things and I kind of just want to focus on those fandoms so I am going to put this story up for 'adoption'. I have seen many people do these to their stories but I want to give this story not to just one person, so if you like the story/plot then you can have it! Be sure that you pm me and tell me what you are going to do because I want to read what you guys come up with! I know some of you are probably mad at me but I just can't write this story anymore, and I am not doing this just for this story, but for another one to. I hope you guys can forgive me but I'm sure there are many of you out there that can do more justice to this story than I can.**

**Also, I am still writing other stories, just not for this fandom. Now I am going to start writing for Homestuck, Harry Potter and much more, and this time with regular updates. School has been hard but now that its been getting easier, I can write more often, so if you are into Homestuck or Harry Potter, try and check out my newist Fanfics that will be posted soon after I post this author's note.**

**Untill next story,**

**Yue**


End file.
